Babysitting 2
by Saori -WG
Summary: After hearing about The babysitting services other Fire Emblem couples want to try.
1. Rei and Lugh

Saomi: Hi! We are going to make another babysitting story since a lot of people liked it.

Erk: I'm still here.....

Lucius: Me too!!!

SOS: I'm gonna be here too.

Naomi: And me too!

Saomi: And today..... We are baby sitting..... Rei and Lugh!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you very much for taking care of these two twins," Nino said. "All of the other baby sitters quit."

Lucius kind of twitched right at that moment. "R-really?"

Nino nodded. She set the two twins down in front of them. One had a little teddy bear and the other had a dark cloak. "This one's Rei," she said as she pointed to the dark clothed one. "He takes a lot after Jaffar."

Everyone nodded.

"And this one is Lugh," she smiled. "Can you tell you he takes after?"

"You... right Nino?" Saomi asked.

"Exactly right," Nino smiled again, and then looked back at the house. "Jaffar! Come on! We can start our shopping!"

"Ok.............." Jaffar replied.

Nino looked back at Saomi. "Thanks again!" Then they left.

Rei smiled a devilish smile. "Hello baby sitters," he said. Lugh suddenly got wide-eyed. He knew exactly what this meant....

-INSIDE-

"So what would you guys like to do?" Saomi asked Rei and Lugh.

Rei soon got the smile turned on again. Lugh covered his teddy bear's eyes. His brother always had that look when he was going to do something drastic...

"Do you like fruit?" Rei asked Saomi.

Saomi stood perplexed at the question. "Yeah...uh why?

"Good." Rei smiled then threw an apple at Saomi's head then ran into the next room.

"OWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Saomi fell on the floor rolling around everywhere.

Everyone just stood there watching Saomi roll and hit all sorts of furniture.

"Uhhh.... Saomi? Don't you think you're being uh...sarcastic?" SOS asked.

"Yeah I mean.... It's just an apple...." Erk agreed.

Saomi looked up. "Uh....-sweat drop- Sorry." Saomi rubbed her head again, and then looked around for Rei.

"Uh..... S-sorry Miss Saomi...." Lugh said, "Rei has always been bad."

"You think?" SOS asked.

"No. I'm sure." Lugh said. Yes he should know. He has lived in the same house and shared the same room with him. Hopefully, he knows.

"Where is Rei?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah and where's Lucius?" Saomi questioned.

-UPSTAIRS-

"Where are we?" Lucius asked.

Rei smiled that stupid smile that I keep having to specify, so I'm not going to say it again because you already know what that stupid evil smile is.

"Welcome to my dungeon." He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saomi: Ok. I'm gonna stop it here.

Lucius: WHY????? I'm in the scary dark room!

Erk: Keep it here. Nobody new is going to read this story.

SOS: How exactly do you know Erk?

Naomi: I want her to keep going too...

Saomi: But then I can start again real soon!

Everyone: Ok!

Saomi: I hope you guys like it, but I'm gonna start the new chapter. So don't despair!

R&R PLEEEEEEEEEZ!


	2. The Dungeon

Saomi: ok, this is taking forever because ummm... I don't want to talk about it. TT

Erk: I know, it was sad...

Lucius: The horror! –sniff-

Caprice: ...

Naomi: ...

Saomi: well here is the next chapter!

* * *

The Dungeon 

The realm of Despair

* * *

"Why am I here?" Lucius asked over and over to Rei. 

Rei glared at Lucius because he kept following him around his 'beautiful' dungeon. "Ok," Rei said with a sigh. "You're gonna stay where I put you..."

A few minutes later Lucius found himself strapped to a concrete slab with chains. "Eeeeeek! What did you do to me?"

Rei smiled. "I strapped you up because you kept following me around. Now," Rei smiled. "Let the torture begin..."

-----------------------------------

"Lucius!" Caprice called. "Lucius! Where are you?"

Erk looked around the kitchen. He couldn't find him anywhere! SOS looked around the living area, but he couldn't find him either. Caprice looked around, frantically, looking for Lucius, while Naomi and Saomi were put in charge to get Lugh to tell them where Rei's 'secret place was'.

"Ok," Naomi frowned. "We can do this the easy way, and you tell us where Rei is or we can do this," Naomi pulled her hand out of her pocket. "The hard way..."

Lugh knew what that meant. A spanking! Lugh gripped his Teddy Bear harder as Naomi drew nearer and nearer...

"STOP!" Saomi cried as Naomi almost spanked him. "That won't do! He wouldn't tell us that way!"

Naomi sighed and put her hand back into her pocket. "You're too soft-hearted for your own good. Remember that lesson."

Saomi got on her knees and asked Lugh politely, "Lugh, if can't tell Naomi you can tell me."

Lugh looked at his teddy bear then at Saomi, he took a deep breath then slowly stood on his tip-toes to whisper the answer in her ear...

----------------------------------

Lucius struggled to get out of the room. He looked from wall to wall searching for a door or window or something! But all he saw were the candelabras and a chest with freaky patterns on it. As all hope seemed lost to poor Lucius a gray figure stood in the shadows, wearing a symbol of fire...

* * *

Saomi: What is Lugh's secret? Can Lucius escape? Who is the person with the fire symbol? 

Erk: How do they know?

SOS: She's building up suspense.

Naomi: Ooooooooohhh...

Lucius: Poor me! Poor me! –cries-

Caprice: It's ok Lucius! People pleeeeeeeeeeeeeese R&R!

Saomi: You stole my line... oh, and sorry this chapter is a little short I'm _**SO**_ ready for my vacation... TT


	3. Enter the Stranger

Saomi: Sorry, guys, I promised I'd get some stuff done, but I got some stories off and you know what I mean... and some deaths in family was the tragic horror... Not from either hurricanes... and I had hives the whole time...

Erk: Yeah...

Lucius: Hello? I'm over here tied to a concrete slab with chains!

Naomi: Rei's good at torture... Maybe I can teach him more...

Lucius: Oh my sweet Elimine! Where is Caprice?

Saomi: I dunno... Maybe you'll find out...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mysterious Figure

Enter the stranger

* * *

"The bathroom?" Saomi questioned. "How the heck is his secret dungeon in the bathroom?" 

"Well..." Lugh looked at the floor and then back at Saomi. "There's a secret door where he goes in, and it leads to our room... and then his side of the room is the dungeon..."

"Ok. Thank you sweetie," Saomi gave him a little hug before getting back up. Naomi rolled her eyes and mumbled something to herself. "Let's get Erky and Caprice and SOS. They can help us."

"Did you say something...?" Erk asked as he came into the room. "Caprice went so frantic and then disappeared. I can't find her or Lucius..."

"No luck at all over here either..." SOS said.

"Well... I guess the only way we'll find out is if we go to the dungeon." Naomi said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, now to perform my ritual..." Rei said as he pulled a morning star out of his toy box; along with many other weapons.

Lucius squirmed and tried to break loose from his bonds as Rei drew nearer and nearer.

"You'll go no further!" exclaimed a voice in the dark.

"Who's there?" Rei asked.

"I am the fire in people's souls... I am the passionate flame... I am..." a girl with brownish hair jumped out of the darkness. "Sailor Emblem!" (This was my friend's idea I LOATHE Sailor Moon)

"Who?"

"You heard me Mr. Man! Sailor Emblem!"

"Ok. I give up whom again?"

Lucius was watching the 'heroine' and looked at her hard... Who was she? What was she trying to do? Saving him?

_Wait a minute... is that...?_

"Grr! I am mad! You hurt this poor weak, frail, holy man?"

Lucius made a face.

"You've lost you're mind! And the worst part is... Your outfit! Ewww! Ok, you need a fashion check up..."

Rei looked afraid... you could tell that he never switched out of those clothes unless he was going to bed.

"C'mere you!" said Sailor Emblem as she was running up to catch him.

"NO!" cried Rei until he was devoured by darkness...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lugh led them to the bathroom, all in hope of finding the secret dungeon. As they all walked in there was a white door next to the shower. All sorts of toothpaste and water was everywhere on the walls, and Lugh looked horrified.

"Someone's in there..." Lugh said eyes wide.

Everyone besides Lugh looked bewildered. Ok, how the heck could he tell?

"NOOOO!" they heard a voice cry.

"Who was that?" asked SOS. "The voice cracked..."

"I know... It sort of sounded like..." Erk said.

At that same moment everyone knew who Erk was referring to!

"Lucius!" they all cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have been in my dungeon long enough..." Rei said in his new fairy outfit.

Sailor Emblem was scared now. Rei was even more menacing with something girly on him!

Rei grabbed his morning star (his favorite if you couldn't tell) and was about to hit Sailor Emblem when light magic struck Rei at his side. There was a cry as he hit the floor. "OW! What the --! Why the heck did you do that?"

Lucius smiled although he was in his bonds. "You'll go no further." Lucius looked at Sailor Emblem and smiled even wider than before.

Sailor Emblem, realizing that this was her chance cut his bond with a flash of fire. "How will you beat this team, evil doer?" As she said that, her fire symbol fell from her forehead and the stranger was revealed.

"Caprice?" Lucius looked shocked. "Is that you?"

Sailor Emblem's face flushed bright red and flew her flash fire at Rei, because he was about to hit them both. Caprice did not speak; she just placed her fire symbol in his hand and made a hole in the wall which she could run through. Lucius was in awe. No wonder he liked her!

Soon, a door opened, and the lights were turned on. Stuffed animals and others were blankets and pillows and blah, blah, blah.

Lucius was surprised at this too! All of Rei weapons were feathers and blankets in the light, but in the dark they were real weapons! Everyone pitched in to help get the bonds off Lucius.

Caprice ran into the room, face flushed red. "Lucius! Lucius! Oh you're safe!"

Saomi, Naomi, Erk and SOS looked confused. How the heck did Caprice get there?

Lucius smiled. "Yep, all thanks to you, silly. You silly Sailor Emblem."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nino and Jaffar returned home after a LONG time for they didn't return until 7:00. And Rei and Lugh were, finally, asleep.

"Thank you so much for your time. I'm sure they had fun though... Was Rei a handful?" Nino asked walking back into the house.

"More than you know." Lucius and Caprice said at the same time. "More than you know..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saomi: Finally done!

Erk: I'm surprised that you did.

Saomi: Aren't you proud of me?

Erk: No

C&L: Erky! Be nice!

Naomi: I need to teach Rei... He's wasting his valuable skills...

SOS: Oo

Saomi: Weelll... I hope that you like this story! Maybe I'll start writing more in future... Oh yeah! A morning star is one of those things with the spikes on this ball thing and the chain and handle. Sailor Emblem in Caprice's idea and I put her in this.


End file.
